Challenges and Choices
by Cyberbat
Summary: Bulma gets taken from her planet and is forced to live with the saiyans. Goku has embraced his darker side and joined the forces of his home planet while his son Gohan learns to be a Saiyan. Alternative universe. **2012** Due to some emails wishing for the return of the story, I have returned! I re-wrote the first 4 chapters and posted, plus the new chap 5! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

The tears came streaming down her face, her crisp blue eyes were bloodshot and her once pristine cheeks were swollen and bruised. Her capturer and tormentor was a huge man with dark eyes and a menacing grin. He enjoyed the fear and pain he caused her. He could easily kill her but he kept her alive, muttering occasionally about how she was of use. To think this man had once been her best friend. The two had grown together, gone on countless adventures and battled endless foes. Goku or at least that was who he used to be.

She could hear Gohan pounding on a door somewhere in this ship. Poor Gohan, first he watched his father change into something else and then he watched as his father killed everyone around them, including Chichi. All with the help of some monkey tailed freak named Raditz.

She didn't know what was going on. She knew she was scared and that something had gone horribly wrong. She also knew she was thrown straight into the middle of it without so much as a reason for why. She should have died with the others, why would she be left alive? It would be better to die, all she would need to do is provoke her tormentor or beg until he finished it. But she couldn't leave poor Gohan alone with these monsters; even the one who was supposedly his Father. She would have to do only what she could: cry, cower and survive.

She felt another blow to her face; he didn't like to be ignored for whatever reason. Slamming back into the far wall, she wondered if her body would hold up to this treatment any longer. "Goku, please..." She tried to choke out the right words through an already strained throat, tired and worn from the screaming and crying.

"My name is not Goku!" rage filled his eyes as he lifted his hand up and powered a ki ball. Bulma held her breath, she heard Gohan scream louder. Did the boy know what was going on? Just as she thought that perhaps she would die another voice called out; it was Raditz's voice, urgent and firm. Goku's hand lowered, the ki ball giving a final flash of energy has it was called back to Goku's body. She lay close to the wall and watched his eyes narrow seething with hate as he reluctantly obeyed. He wasn't allowed to kill her. They could do anything they wanted to, just so long as in the end she was alive and usable.  
Goku stepped out of the room to join his new found brother. Bulma slid down the metallic, cold wall and curled into a protective ball on the floor. Pain became everything. It hurt to breathe; likely a few of her ribs are broken. Her knuckles were bruised and bleeding from her trying to fend him off; her perfectly manicured nails broken. She didn't want to look anywhere else; she could guess from the feeling that the rest of her body looked the same.

* * *

Raditz laughed and congratulated Goku as they entered the control room. His younger brother had remembered his true breeding and had embraced it better than expected. "You should go easier on that girl Kakarot. The King wants her alive and functioning."

Goku let out a 'humph' and slumped into his chair. "So many years, I can't believe how...weak I was. That girl only serves to remind me! I should have just destroyed the whole damn planet!"

"Not that I would normally stop you from doing as you wish, but this is our King's orders. So keep your rage in check. I'm sure once we get home and you find yourself in a more comfortable surrounding you will forget all about it."

Goku glared at his older brother has Raditz took his chair and began to check the ship's coordinates and any incoming messages. "What about the boy?"  
Raditz laughed loudly. "He is your son. He's a Saiyan and he will learn to fight and live has a Saiyan should. You, Brother, will train him whether you like it or not. We all have to deal with our mistakes." Raditz clenched his jaw. He would have to try and deal with his own mistake. His brother's Saiyan blood had awoken to a rage that was close to snapping. Perhaps his methods of bringing his brother around had not been the wisest.

"Can't we just dump him on someone far from me? I'm going to spend the next few years making up for my failures." Raditz could see the determination set unto Kakarot's face.

"No one is going to blame you for hitting your head, Kakarot. Besides, you remember everything now and you are a true Saiyan warrior. You will have plenty of uses. Best let the past be that and start living as you truly are." Goku nodded and stared down at his feet. Raditz knew he would never figure out what went on in his younger brother's head. He figured it was best to leave it alone. "I suggest you clean yourself up, we will reach our destination tomorrow and you will receive a new mission; I'm sure it will be something to help you vent your anger." Raditz tried to sound light hearted, but Goku was quick to leave the room and didn't seem interested in his brother's words. Raditz hoped that the rage in Goku would dissipate with time, preferably sooner than later. If it did not Goku would be killed.

Raditz's forehead wrinkled with worry. His brother's power had risen incredibly when he had awoken and that power had demanded blood in the most gruesome way. Raditz was accustomed to death. Like all Saiyans he lived for battle and Saiyans did a fair amount of it. Although some battles weren't battles at all, they were simple annihilations and that was fine by Raditz, but what he had seen his brother do was beyond anything he had ever witnessed.  
Although the Saiyans were seen as a bloodthirsty, battle crazed race it wasn't the whole truth of the situation. They enjoyed the challenge of a fight and rose to it with vigor. They had an honor system and every battle was a test to prove a Saiyans honor and skill. Saiyans could become enraged, merciless killing machines, but they never lost control! That was the rule and Kakarot had broken it; he would be seen as a danger if he did it again.

Raditz sat at his seat watching the monitor. Command knew everything that had transpired; they had yet to send instructions concerning his brother. The orders concerning the female and the boy were clear, but only a simple reply concerning his brother appeared in the message.  
Kakarot's actions will be dealt with. Take no action. Continue as planned.

* * *

Bulma had stayed curled into a tight ball on the cold floor all night. She hadn't slept; she couldn't with all the pain her body throbbed with. Her mind was jumbled with questions. Where are they taking her? What is going on? She felt like she was losing her sanity. The pain was all that was left to her in this empty room with no visible light source and she could only stare into the emptiness. How long had she been in here? Had it been a day yet? Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten in a while.

Sharp light entered into the room making Bulma flinch and cover her eyes. Someone was standing in the doorway, only studying her. She could hear a few men making harsh remarks about her

"Get her in a tank." She didn't know if that was a good thing. The voice that had said that didn't sound kind or in the least worried about her well being. The others were swift in obeying their orders. They roughly picked her up and she screamed as pain shot through her entire body. "CAREFUL! Harm her and you answer to the king personally. He wants her alive and well!" Bulma wondered what that meant for Goku. The men were a little more careful with her but not nearly enough. She gritted her teeth and did her best to get her legs to follow.

She kept her eyes closed most of the way until her eyes adjusted to the light of the halls. There was a man holding her from the left and another on her right. Another man was walking ahead of them. Hair shot straight up, defying gravity like wild fire. Little could be seen of his short form other than a blood red cape and the white of his boots. He must be important somehow, but the detail seemed unnecessary to Bulma.

She looked to the man at her left. He smiled and gave her a wink. His face was well chiseled and he had a scar across his cheek but he seemed to have a playful attitude and his face showed it without any reservations, much like how Goku's had. Bulma quickly removed the thought and switched her view above the man's face. His hair was long and spiky, allot like Raditz, but his only came a little past his shoulders. The man on her right was quite tall, with a cold set face beneath a bald head. He stared straight ahead dutifully.

They took a right and moved down a hall and stopped half way down. From the looks of it they were getting on an elevator. The man wearing the cape moved to the side and she and her 'helpers' entered the small space. The bald one's mouth curved into a small grin as he pressed his bulky form into her side, compressing her tightly between himself and the other man. She gave out a small whimper from the pain it sent through her bruised body.

The man at her left smirked and winked at her once more has he shifted his position to ease her pain. She was beginning to think that he was probably the nicest one on the ship. She looked at the third man has he entered. His back was straight. His face was set but something about his deep black eyes told Bulma he was upset about something. He quickly turned his back on her as the elevator began its descent. The elevator quickly came to a stop and they began to move again. The Bald man tightened his grip causing pain to rocket up through her arm. She clenched her jaw to stifle the cry. How much more would she have to endure?

They walked for a few feet, turned and entered a room. They told her to stand and she did the best she could. Her ribs ached. She looked around the room, it had machines lining the room on the left and right, each one had dancing lights that blinked to their own tune. The man that had been at her left, the angel among devils, started to dig into a box. He pulled out something that looked like a needle. The much shorter man sat down across the room. The bald man stayed next to her to try and keep her on her feet. "Hurry up Totos. I don't think she can stay up much longer." The bald one gruffly stated, his voice was deep and rough. He sounded like a moron and that gave Bulma a bit of cheering up.

"I'm coming." The other, nicer man Totos said as he turned around with a needle and started towards them. His voice was a little softer than the idiots, but had an edge to it that said he wasn't all halos and smiles. He patted her arm and cleaned it in the spot where he would take some blood. "I hope you're not afraid of needles." He smiled as he raised the needle.

"Where's Gohan?" She was a little shocked. She didn't think that that is what would come out of her mouth. She thought more along the lines of 'what's happening?', 'Where am I?', 'Who are you?', or even just a simple 'no'.

"Gohan?" The man looked confused. He shrugged and poked her with the needle.

The man who had sat down, the one with fire for hair, stood and walked closer his eyes showed no pity. "Gohan. I suppose you are talking about that half-breed. He has been sent off on another ship. I wouldn't worry, I'm sure he's fine, for the moment." His lip curled into a smirk and the bald man gave a sharp chuckle. Bulma didn't have the strength to ask anything else; she could only worry for the boy. Totos studied her blood as the bald man helped her into a tank like object. He placed a breathing mask over her face and shut the lid. Bulma felt her heart race as the tank filled with a goo like substance. She shut her eyes as she felt the substance rise to and above her head. She felt her body become suspended inside the substance but strangely she didn't feel much beyond that. She risked opening her eyes and to her surprise felt little discomfort against her pupils.

Totos and the short man talked for a brief moment. The short one gave a small nod then he and the bald one left the room. Totos stayed only a moment, typing something in a nearby machine then waved to her and left the room. Bulma wasn't sure what was happening, the substance had completely filled the tank. The mask gave her air and she suspected something else as she felt her eyelids grow heavy and her body submit to sleep. She didn't fight it; the blackness of sleep would be a welcomed change. She hoped that the tank was something to help her heal instead of the possibility that she had just become some aliens test subject.


	2. Chapter 2

A beeping went off and Bulma felt herself come out of her sleep. She opened her eyes as the goo seeped off of her and into a drain somewhere at the bottom of the tank. Totos waved to her again and opened the tanks lid. He helped her with the mask and handed her a towel. It was then that she realized she had been submerged fully clothed.

"Better?" She stepped out. No pain. She tested her self slowly by raising her hands, moving this way and that.

"Yea, I suppose so... Where am I? What's going to happen to me?" Totos smiled at her.

"You are abroad the ship you were abducted on and are to be moved over to the Prince's ship." He seemed to not take this very seriously.

"The Prince's ship? What's going to happen to me?" He grabbed some things out of a cabinet and set them down on a table.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. I wouldn't worry too much though. The King has ordered that you be well taken care of. Beyond that, I know nothing. Here are some clothes you can change into." Bulma looked at the pile on the table. Lifting them up they looked similar to what he was wearing. Only they were pink and not blue. Now that she thought about it, the three men had worn similar clothing. She however did not see gloves or armor, which she was grateful for.

"This isn't exactly what I would call comfortable." He laughed at her comment.

"They are probably more comfortable then what you have on right now. I promise." He gave her another little wink.

Bulma looked at him quizzically. "Are you going to leave?"

He grinned. "Nope, I have orders to stay with you." Bulma felt her cheeks redden. She couldn't decide what had been worse, the beating or this.

* * *

Vegeta glared out the window at nothing. This moon base was anything but a spectacular sight. He looked up and gazed through the darkened sky at the stars and endless space that held them; somewhere out there was planet Vegeta. He needed to be stronger; he needed to be out training, increasing his power. Instead he was playing babysitter.

"Lord Vegeta." His young Saiyan assistant called to him. He didn't turn to look at her; her reflection in the mirror was more than needed. She was a cute girl, fresh from the battlefields. Her hair was a wild, short with a dark red color. Strange coloring even for a Saiyan, most came with a dark brown or black hair. "Totos is reporting from Raditz's ship. The young human girl is healed and ready to board."

"Then get on with it. I do not want to waste anymore time here!" The girl nodded, bowed and left. Of course, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he and his assistant were about the same age and she was known for her incredible skill at fighting. It would make sense why his father insisted on her being his assistant. His father liked to play match maker. It was disgusting.

Vegeta twirled around and moved to his chair at the center of the ship. His 'assistant' was busy reading over some of the monitor screens. She was cute. But she lacked the fire he wanted. She didn't have spirit. He was sure she was an excellent fighter and enjoyed it through every fiber of her being, but it just wasn't enough to satisfy Vegeta. She was too obedient. He wanted a challenge in a mate. Unlike his father, he liked to be challenged. The victory was much sweeter that way.

"Lord Vegeta, Totos and the girl are now aboard and he is escorting her to her quarters. We are prepared to leave at your command."  
"Then get on with IT!" She jumped. He thought he had made his commands clear only a few moments ago. The crew got busy with their jobs and soon Vegeta watched those stars fly past in streams of light.

* * *

Bulma's fingers tingled with anticipation and fear as she took in her new surroundings. She had been fitted with a strange device around her neck that looked to her much like a cat collar. Totos explained that it created a small sphere of energy around her that would maintain a certain degree of gravity. He then explained that this moon they were on and the planet she would be traveling to had a heavier gravity than that on Earth. She needed no further explanation; she could imagine what that could do to her.

She and Totos had left Raditz's ship and had made their way to a much bigger, and nicer, ship. This she took to be the Prince's. The new ship was huge, and Saiyans were running all over the place. Bulma noticed that the crew was made of males as well as females. She wasn't feeling so bad about her little outfit now. Many of the girls wore pink and didn't look nearly as good as she did. The outfit was surprisingly comfy. It almost felt like she was wearing nothing at all. It was a full suit, long pants and tank like top. It honestly looked like a fetishist's catsuit. She was allowed to tie her hair up in a ponytail. She had felt a little embarrassed about getting undressed in front of Totos, so he had been kind enough to turn around. She was positive he had taken a few peeks.

Bulma kept quiet for their little trip down the halls. Some of the looks she was getting were making her skin crawl. Totos would occasionally look back and give her a comforting smile. He was so much like Goku... or at least how Goku used to be. "Hey Totos?" He slowed down to walk next to her. "What's going to happen to Goku?"

"The boy beats the shit out of you and you still want to know how he is?" Bulma shrugged. She couldn't help it.

"I think he's dealing with a lot right now. He was always a fighter." Totos just nodded.

"He's still aboard Raditz ship. Since Raditz is the older brother, he gets to choose which planet Kakarot-Goku is sent out to. He's being put under a type of test." His jaw clamped closed and Bulma suspected that he had started to say something he shouldn't.

"An easy test, huh?" Totos laughed.

"I doubt it will be easy, knowing Raditz. He'll make it hard. Goku will be lucky to get out alive, but he's a Saiyan and a powerful one for living away from his home. He will do fine." Totos looked like he was only saying that to comfort her.  
"I'm sure he will be... So this is the Prince's ship?"

"Prince Vegeta son of our King, also named Vegeta, and we are going to planet Vegeta." Bulma found that all rather confusing and a little redundant, but she decided to just go along with it. She wondered if this prince Vegeta was cute. Bulma wondered if he was a tall, handsome prince in white with a glorious smile. "You have already met Lord Vegeta. You can't miss him really. He wears the red cape. But that's not what gets him noticed. His attitude or his ego really points to him." Bulma's imagination of a dreamy prince evaporated.

"The short one." Toto's eyes went wide.

"Word of advice. Never talk about Vegeta's height. He's a little sensitive." Bulma figured it was best to not say anything about him. He wasn't what she expected in a prince, they were supposed to be dashing.

"So... Why exactly am I here." Bulma figured that while she was being treated so well, she needed to discover why she was taken from her home. Why had the King ordered that she be taken and treated well?

Totos shrugged. "Like I said, I know only what I know. The king wants you for something."

"Would Vegeta know?" Totos seemed to think about that. They turned a corner before he answered.

"You should always refer to him as Lord Vegeta or Prince Vegeta. I suppose he would know. Lord Vegeta usually knows everything that the king is up to. He has to be involved in it. The Prince is soon to take the throne. However; Chances of you speaking to him directly are slim. If he wants to speak to you, he will send for you. But I could be wrong, maybe you will have that chance. I don't really understand why he came over to the other ship to even look at you... "

"Oh I see." Bulma heart sank. Her stomach growled. She blushed as Totos look down at her.

He smiled in understanding. "I guess you're hungry. I would invite you to the cafeteria, but I don't think Saiyan eating habits would be pleasant to you."  
"I grew up around Goku. I'm sure I can survive." He chuckled. Thinking of Goku caused a sharp pain through her heart. She would have to push thoughts of him to the back of her mind.

"Okay. Then let's go." He took her hand and started to guide her through the numerous winding halls of the ship. Bulma couldn't quite figure this boy out. He seemed different from the other Saiyans. She would have to ask him about that later. For the moment she was too busy trying to keep up with him as he guided her. And the looks they were getting... Bulma figured there was something inappropriate about this and his shipmates didn't quite agree.

The cafeteria was busy and loud. Saiyans argued, chatted, laughed and some of them looked like they were getting hit on. Some of them were getting hit. It reminded Bulma of high school, except everyone was a freaky mix of goth and star football player and everyone had the same look: Wild, blood crazed animals. Then there was Totos. He looked like them in every way, except that he smiled. As they entered the room, everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and looked Bulma over. They all knew about her apparently as some of them began to gossip. One girl had the nerve to make a rude comment about Bulma's hair color. It was high school all over again. Totos led her to an area where she could order some food. Bulma didn't understand the language or what the food was.

"Look, this right here I think you would like. It's grilled meat with spices. Very good, it comes with a sweet patuni potato from the planet Maelo." He pointed to some weird looking goop that looked like worms in dirt.

Bulma was iffy. "What else is there?"

"Theirs grilled fish, slow cooked is the best. There's also Tackta tentacles..." Bulma didn't want to know. Totos looked at her and laughed. "Alright how about we get a little of everything and you can try what you like. Whatever you don't eat, I will."

"Okay, I can go along with that." They took a seat down by a window and waited for their food. He never left her side even as some of his friends had apparently wanted to speak with him. He replied that orders were orders. Bulma gazed out the window. Stars flew by; she even saw a planet that they passed. It was an incredible sight to see. It was large, with a blue- green tint. Looked like a water planet.

"So I guess you are sort of my body guard?" Bulma asked.

"Yep. I am to watch your every move and make sure that no one hurts you. I'm also instructed to be certain you don't get your hands on any technological devices." The last part sounded like he had a question in it. Bulma lifted an eyebrow; they had obviously done their homework on her.

"You could say I'm good when it comes to technology." Totos looked over her shoulder just as food was being placed on their table. Bulma's eyes lit up. There was so much food! If Totos was anything like Goku he wouldn't have trouble eating all of it. Bulma grabbed an empty plate and started to pile what looked good and even some things that didn't onto her plate. She tried everything; most of it was very good... But she was happy she hadn't settled with the tackta tentacles, they were anything but good. They had their fill and Totos led her out and back through corridors, until they came to a door marked A-V 39.

"This is your room. Best one, except for maybe Lord Vegeta's room. I am just across the hall on door A-38, but I doubt you will ever knock on it. Do not leave your room unless you are with me, or Prince Vegeta's second man. You also met him, he's big and bald; you can't miss him. But no one else." Toto's led her in and showed her a button that was near her bed. "If anyone else does try to take you somewhere, hit this button." He pointed to a small red button.

"And what if they just want to talk?" He laughed.

"I should still be in the room. Just stay here, if you need anything at all like food, or just want to chat hit this button." He pointed to a small blue button. I or Napa, the Prince's second man, will come over. More likely me, but sometimes I can be busy doing other things. Like right now, I have to go report to Vegeta. So I will be off, I'm sure you can figure everything out in this room. Shower is over there, your bed, a closet with some clothes. Books have been placed in that shelf over there; you may want to look them over. They have information concerning Planet Vegeta and our customs. Could help you with the language too, and with that I am off."

"Um, okay." Bulma noticed there wasn't much of anything in here. It looked like it had been stripped of something like a computer and other gadgets. This was going to be worse than she thought. Totos left and Bulma took a look around. It had a nice view of space... so pretty much nothing but stars and dust. Her bed was soft and big. The books were big, and the shower looked like it would be her best pass time. One thing she noticed was the colors used. White with a deep red. Pretty colors, but it was getting dull. It needed something more.

Bulma sighed and walked over to her closet. The clothes were all the same material as what she had on now. Except one outfit looked a little more presentable, she figured it was something they would wear when out to a special event. It was still pink. She looked for Pj's but found none. She wasn't sure she wanted to sleep naked, not knowing when someone might walk in.

A shower was sounding nice. So Bulma made her way to the shower, it was different then what she was used to. The water came out from the ceiling of the shower; it reminded her of being under a waterfall. It was also a touch pad control. She could change the heat, as well as the flow from soft and spread out to pounding and full. She liked it a little between the two. Sitting down on the tile she hugged her legs and let the water flow over her. Was this her new life? How long would it last? Why was she so important? What did they want? She wanted to see the prince, but at the same time didn't. She needed answers. But even if she were to see him, would he answer her questions? Would he be as nice as Totos? Thinking of his manner that she had glimpsed earlier, that was not very likely. He looked like a mean little man. Someone who didn't enjoy anything outside of blasting away innocents. Bulma switched her position and leaned against the wall. How long was she going to sit in here with nothing to do every night?


	3. Chapter 3

She could hear screaming, it was Gohan. Raditz's laugh echoed through her ears. The sky seemed to darken; the very earth seemed to shake beneath her feet. Goku's eyes bore down on her, narrowed. His ki flared around him in a furry she didn't understand. Bulma watched his chest rise and fall to a slow beat of rhythm; Bulma knew something was happening to her longtime friend. Goku turned his neck getting the joints to pop; he then looked over his shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Grab her, I'll get the boy." Raditz's voice echoed in the background. Bulma's face drew back in horror as Goku turned towards her. Piccolo was bleeding to death and couldn't come to her aid, master Roshi screamed out to Goku but his pleas for the massive Saiyan to stop did nothing. She watched as his hand slowly spread out towards her, his face was hard and his grin sent chills down her spine. She screamed... with everything she had she screamed...  
Bulma jolted awake. A nightmare... Bulma knew it was just the start of these nightmares. They would come back, night after night. Bulma shivered and circled her arms around herself as she looked around her dim surroundings. Her new life looked grim and dull. Where was Gohan? Would he be alright, he would have to be. He was stronger than she was. She worried about Yamcha and about her parents. She hadn't really thought about any of them until now, but being alone her mind could register just how far away from home she was. She had been swept away from everyone. She could only guess they were frightened, confused and generally worried. She wanted to be home, wanted to be with Yamcha. She wanted to be in her bed or in the lab with her dad working on a new product. She wanted her cozy life, with her big soft bed, her own large bathroom, and her shampoo... God, she would kill for a bubble bath. Sure this place had running hot water, but they definitely didn't have strawberry fragranced bath salts. She wanted the freedom of calling room service to bring her a meal. She wanted steamed rice and vegetables with slowly cooked beef strips that had been soaking in flavors and spices for a night and were just dripping...

With a frustrated moan Bulma flopped back and spread herself across the bed with her arms stretched out. Her stomach gave a yell of protest. She wished that one of her escorts would show up and give her a damn meal. She could always press that blue button. Totos had said that if she wanted a meal all she had to do was push it. Bulma had to take the moment to think if she had the strength to move over to that little blue button... With a sigh she slowly coerced her body to move up off the bed and over to her destination. She wasn't sure what to expect after pressing that button, who would be on it, and what was she suppose to say. She hoped to hell that it would be Toto's voice on the other line. Bulma held her breath as she held her finger over the button and pressed. She heard fuzz and then a gruff voice boom over the machines speaker phone. "What!"

"Uh...m."

"Speak up, what the hell do you want Woman!" that pissed Bulma off.

"The name is Bulma, Mister, and I want some food! I have to eat you know! It's been hours since anyone has been in here and no one has had the courtesy or the brain power to bring me my damn food! So BRING IT!" Bulma's nose shot up into the air even though no one was there to see it.

"WHA-"she heard mumbles. "Look Bowma, or whatever your name was, I am not your servant! If it weren't for strict orders I'd come give you a nice big hearty knuckle sandwich! Heh and maybe a taste of a big Saiyan sausage too."

"YOU LISTEN HERE!" Bulma started but was cut short by her door opening and a large bald man entering with a large grin on his face. That must be Napa.

"NO, you listen!" His hand went up and pressed a button on the strange device covering one of his eyes, which seemed to disconnect their mechanical conversation. "You have no authority here woman, and I am going to say this only once. SHUT UP! If you want to eat then just follow me or else I WILL give you that beating."

Bulma humph-ed her finest and Napa thoughts were something along these lines-That was a perfect impersonation of Vegeta, if he had seen that this woman's brains would be splattered across that wall. But Bulma didn't read thoughts, so she shot her nose into the air and followed him to the cafeteria.  
The place wasn't as packed except for a few Saiyans in a heated discussion about something. They seemed to be heated over what the topic of the discussion was rather than separate opinions at least that is what Bulma could only guess at as they yelled and slammed their fists into the tables, but were agreeing with each other. Napa had taken command over her. Telling her when to speak, where to walk, and he had ordered the food that she WOULD eat. Bulma looked down at her meal; it looked like a big pile of seaweed and guts. She remembered having it before with Totos, just a small bite. All of which she had spat out. Napa had gone over and joined the conversation with the other three Saiyans.

Bulma stared at her food like it was the plague, and with a frustrated growl crossed her arms and sat back in her seat. She would sleep with Napa before she would ever put that crap into her mouth again. The discussion turned into a fit of laughter over something and then went back into discussion. For someone who was supposed to be staying at her side every second, Napa was doing a fine job.

"I take it you would like something else?" Bulma jumped out of her seat a few inches, her eyes looked up at a older man with blue skin and white hair, his eyes were a soft green and were full of something she saw as genuine happiness, he smiled into her shocked face.  
"Uhh... yea if it wouldn't be too much trouble..."

"No trouble at all, I don't blame you for not wanting to eat that. Only a Saiyan like Napa could stomach that." That was true, even Totos had refused to eat much of it. Bulma smiled up at him as he took the plate from her and went back towards the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with something that looked like fish. It was grilled with some fruit and vegetables on the side. She remembered this as being her favorite thing. "I believe you liked this one the most."

"How did you know?" The old man smiled, grabbed a seat and sat down.

"Oh I have great memory; I try to remember what each of my customer's favorite food is. I saw you come in with Toto's the other day, I presume you are Bulma?" Bulma nodded as she took a bite. She was hungry. "It's a pleasure. My name is Voltotonickit Tu Meretistick, Volt for short." Bulma felt she was being rude by not replying. He seemed to be a great old guy.

"Volt it is then. I take it you're the head chief around here? You don't look like you're a Saiyan."

"Nope, no Saiyan in me. I'm a Torton from planet Shet. We are apart of the Saiyan empire. What planet are you from?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Earth." He seemed to think for a minute. His eyes looking up at the ceiling as a clawed hand went up to rub his chin.

"Earth? Is that apart of the Empire? Well, I suppose it isn't since I have never heard of it. I guess that means you are a spokes person. Are you planning on joining in on the Saiyan Empire?"

Bulma wasn't too sure how to respond. "I..? Well, I don't think so. I was sort of taken..."

"Hey, old man, get back to your kitchen! Bowma or whatever, time to leave." Volt got up from his seat and headed back to the kitchen. He seemed to be a little sad about leaving their little conversation.

"But I haven't finished my meal!" Bulma protested.

"We'll come back later. Right now I have to report into Vegeta and you're coming with me! So MOVE IT!" Napa grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her seat, he dragged her out of there and through countless halls with her struggling to get her feet beneath her. She was literally dragged half of the way.  
Vegeta sat in his chair looking out at the endless space rush by. The room was busy with Saiyans yelling back and forth as they monitored their stations. Red lights flooded the rooms ceiling and floor giving it an eerie look. His assistant was busy barking orders and keeping a close eye on the scanners. Vegeta drummed his fingers on his chair and kept his ears open for any movement on the alien ship.

"Sire, it's been confirmed the ship belongs to the Muit Empire, however it is only a cargo ship." Kesha, his assistant didn't look phased about it. But Vegeta found it unsettling. "What are your orders Sire?"

The doors opened and Vegeta looked over his shoulder at Napa, behind him the blue haired captive regained her footing.  
"Sire." Napa bowed for a brief moment, his fist placed over his heart for a brief moment.

"Vegeta humphed and stood up from his chair. "Took you long enough Napa! Our scanners have detected a ship, it appears that it is a Muit Cargo Supply." Vegeta knew that at least Napa would see the significance in that. His eyes looked hard into Kesha's face. She seemed to shudder under his gaze but she kept herself looking strong. Weakness was not an acceptable attribute of Saiyan to Vegeta.

"A cargo ship, out here?" Napa echoed. Vegeta smirked.

"My thoughts exactly. What is a Muit Cargo ship doing all the way out here? Outside of its Empire's safe boundaries and in the middle of nowhere. What could they ever want out here, Kesha? That's what I want to know." She looked a little uneasy. She knew that she had made a mistake that any warrior of her training shouldn't have.

"I will get right on that Sire!" Vegeta wasn't through yet.

"Just remember these two things, Kesha, I don't care what kind of ship it is, Cargo or Warship, it does not belong on this side of the galaxy and second, everything is a potential danger. An enemy is an enemy and must be destroyed." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air. "You will get a group together and accompany them on a mission. Go over there and discover what it is they are doing out here. Kill anyone except for those that could be of potential use. I presume you could use good judgment on this?"

"On my honor Sire, I will not make a mistake." She dropped to one knee and crossed her closed fist over her heart.

"I will hold you to that. Also be sure to keep the ship and whatever 'cargo' is aboard in perfect condition. I will expect constant updates on the situation."  
"Sire." Echoed out from behind him as he turned and gazed out the ship's windows, in the distance floated a ship. She left and Napa came up to his side.  
Napa remained silent and Vegeta stated what they both thought. "Something isn't quite right about that ship. They would have taken maneuvers when our ship came up on their scanners. Either the crew is already dead, or it's a trap."

"And you sent Kesha sire? This is surely too much-"

"I do not have a desire nor have the need of weakness around me! If she dies then obviously she does not have the required strength to be at my side." His voice was flat and firm. He needed strong Warriors. Vegeta caught the glimpse of Bulma in the window's reflection. Her mouth was hanging open as she viewed the machines on the bridge. Vegeta smirked. "Napa, please go to your station. Leave the woman. I will call you when I'm through." Napa nodded and moved. Vegeta walked up to the windows, coming only inches away. He kept silent and watched the woman through the reflection. She looked uncomfortable as she seems to grasp the conversation between himself and Napa. "You dislike the idea of me sending Kesha over to that ship even with the possible dangers... Ms. Briefs?"

She didn't seem to answer. His head only turned slightly in her direction. "You disapprove, but you are not a warrior, are you? You understand only that I have sent her and others into danger and that, in your logic, is wrong." Her face hardened in response. Hmm... an interesting reaction. She was visibly showing anger towards him.

"You said it yourself. You can't have weakness at your side. So from what I have gathered in so far of your culture, you suspect that she will choose others for her group that are even weaker than she is. That way she keeps her position of power and therefore you either A. are correct with the idea of danger and they are destroyed at no real loss, or B. the danger isn't there and you have test dummies to throw away on any later obstacles that pop up."

"Well, you're a little clever thing aren't you? But you still don't understand the true workings under it all." Vegeta turned around to fully face her. She looked him in the eyes. There was fear there but she wasn't going to give in like anyone else would. She was standing a little behind his chair. Her hair was down and didn't look brushed. Her eyes were big and blue, her hair seems to shift between a light lavender and blue. She was wearing the base of a female Saiyan's garment, it was a soft pink. The color wasn't all that fitting for her, but then he didn't like pink. She had an interesting figure with large breast and a small figure. It wasn't unpleasant or oddly formed. It was her natural look and she could wear nothing else. But the lack of muscle tone was odd to Vegeta's eyes. "Come out from behind there." He pointed to a spot on the floor. She was hesitant, but he guessed she wouldn't be stupid enough to ignore his request.

She came out from behind his chair and stood several feet from it, just where he had pointed. He walked closer and circled her, watching her body shiver under his gaze. She obviously didn't like the feeling of his eyes studying every inch and curve of her body. "You're a scientist are you not? A genius when it comes to mechanics."

"I'm Earth's top mechanical scientist next to my Father." Vegeta humphed.

"Not from my understanding. You are now the top Scientist given some of the recent creations of yours. Also, your father, Dr. Briefs, is retiring and has already turned his company over to your hands and with it a great deal of prominence in your society."

"What are you getting at?" Vegeta stopped his pacing and smiled. Her tone was agitated.

"You have rights to speak for earth, as well as persuade the out comings of the planet." She turned around to look into his face. He could guess what her question was from her look. "The Saiyans Empire would like a treaty with your planet."

"You want the Earth to be enslaved in your little Saiyan Empire, you mean."

"It's anything but little." She looked furious and he found it exciting.

Bulma's face heated up, and she couldn't contain it any longer. She let it out in a flurry of words in one breath. "MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU! FIRST you send that psychopath Raditz to Earth only to destroy the Goku I knew and loved and by turning him into a crazed blood thirsty lunatic! And then you have him grab his son and myself which only ends up with ME in a cell with nightly beatings for who knows how long! I WAS NEARLY KILLED! I suffered through pain that continues to plague me into the night, and now all of the sudden I'm being treated a little better. And by a little better I mean a LITTLE better and just out of the fucking blue you expect to tell me that your little empire wants a treaty with my planet and I'M supposed to just smile and say sure, I'll help you! Who the hell do you think you ARE?" She had started to yell even louder towards the end and the entire room had gone silent. Vegeta's stood unmoving; his lips were a little upturned into a smirk that he was keeping in close check. He wanted to grin and laugh has her hands balled into fists and her side and she stood fuming.

"Who am I? I am the Crowned Prince of Vegetasei and the Saiyan Empire, soon to be the King. I hold the power within my own being to having you and your planet obliterated from this known universe. I give you this choice Bulma Briefs, either you help us and advance your life and the life of your own planet, or you can have a front row seat at the destruction of your planet and everyone on it follow."

"So that's it huh? Join or die! Live in slavery or be free in death! I'd rather be DEAD than listen to you. I am not EVER going to bow to you! Besides little Prince, I know that even YOU can't hurt me at the moment!" Vegeta was amused, even as she poked her finger into his chest and continued. "I understand that your father has made it clear, NO ONE is to touch me! So it will be HIS command that chooses if I die and NOT you!" Vegeta couldn't count how many of the fellow occupants of the room gasped, many of their jaws slapped to the floor.

Vegeta grasped her arm and moved her finger from his chest as he broke out in laughter. He turned his head to one of the workers in the room that was dumb founded. "Soldier! Inform Toto's and Napa that they will be taking a break from the babysitting job and that are good friend Meica will be taking over, also tell Meica that she will find Ms. Briefs in her quarters and is to get her ready for tonight's dinner in my personal quarters." The soldier nodded and left the room, but Vegeta wasn't done has he turned to another unsuspecting soldier. "And YOU! Escort her to her room and the rest of you get back to your stations, I want updates on Kesha's progress!" Vegeta tossed Bulma into the arms of the soldier "I think Ms. Briefs that there is more to this than you understand, but I will be sure to make you fully aware later tonight." With that he turned and waved his hand signaling the soldier to leave. Vegeta liked her; she would be a fun sport. She had fire and it was something he desperately needed.

Bulma glared the entire time down the hall; the soldier dropped her off at her quarters and left. She sat on the bed waiting with her legs and arms crossed. Her face was set in a hard glare and a deep frown. She had images of the prince's head popping off. First the bastard had her kidnapped, treated like shit, and then suddenly she's somebody important, and he wants her over for a nice dinner and an intellectual conversation. She questioned whether or not he could spell the word.

Bulma had to admit it to herself that he had no intention of making this meal pleasant. The prince was arrogant, snobby and well, a prince. No she took that back. Cheoutzu was a prince. This Vegeta was nothing more than a heartless jackass... Complete with tail and a pole stuck up his ass. She let out a growl, her foot tapping with her fury on the hard floors of the ship. She then heard a knock, soon followed by the door sliding open. Bulma shot at the door expecting another Saiyan with a bad haircut.

To her shock a rather tall figure stood in the door. She was slender with broad shoulders and strong hips, she wasn't busty but petite. Her neck was long and well defined. She had a strong but very feminine jaw line accompanied by soft lips that were neither large, nor small. A strong nose and sharp brown eyes. Her dark hair was straight and cut off just below her jaw. That's when Bulma noticed the scar lining her right cheek bone. It wasn't unsightly; instead it helped define her face.

"Ms Briefs." The woman gave a nod and walked into the room. She didn't have a tail. She set some items on the dresser and started to sort through them. "I think you will fit into this. The prince should find this suitable." Bulma could hear the distaste in the female's voice.

"Oh good! Somebody who enjoys his company has much as I do." The woman gave a smile as she handed the clothes over. "So you must be the good friend-"

"Meica, He never pronounces it correctly. Not to say he couldn't, he just refuses to." Bulma was a little confused by Meica's demeanor. She was quiet, reserved and intelligent. What in the name of Kami was she doing aboard this ship? "I am an ambassador from a distant planet called Tearmo. I have been ordered by our Empress to be at the side of the king and do whatever he wished. Sadly, he wished I accompany Vegeta and keep an eye on him."  
"Oh...?" Well that answered Bulma's unspoken question. But how did...

"I'm telepathic. Get dressed, Vegeta isn't patient." But now Bulma was intrigued, this woman was some study. Dark and mysterious swirled around her like an extra coat of skin. She wanted to know more. Bulma could wait though, so instead she took the clothes and headed to the bathroom. It was an interesting piece. Tight black pants with a shirt that was cut at an odd angle; it was designed to be bare at both shoulders, and to show a good deal of the neck line. The right sleeve went down and wrapped around her hand, the other was cut short on the upper arm like an arm band. The bottom of the shirt was cut in a similar fashion. Short to one side, where one side draped down elegantly around her right leg. It was an informal dress. Not Saiyan, Bulma could tell that much. As she made her way back into the bedroom where Meica waited patiently; she gave her approval and laid out socks and boots for her to wear.  
"So, is Planet Tearmo apart of the alliance?" Bulma needed to know more about this entire deal. She wanted to have ammo.

"No. We are hoping that the King will accept the offer. That's why I am here. To prove our skins are worth the effort, so to say. We have to show the king and his alliance that we would be beneficiary." She had Bulma sit down in a chair as she said this; she began to fiddle with Bulma's hair and then started to speak once again. Her face never showed much emotion. "All the other ambassadors have left. The Empress had sent us to the King with a simple note. We could be used however he wished. She left details of each ambassador's strengths. I was amazed that the King had read those reports and used them wisely. He decided it would be best to send me with his son. Has he put it to Vegeta, 'maybe he could learn a thing or two'." She shook her head, and started to brush Bulma's hair. "That was a year ago, six months in and tragedy hit our planet, the King was kind enough to send the others home, but said that he still wanted me." She quieted and continued to concentrate on Bulma's hair.

"So why is this alliance so important?" A genuine questions that may give insight to a great deal more.

Meica smiled at her thoughts. "Being from a planet like yours I understand that you have no idea what is going on in space. No offense intended. The Universe is split, as it always has been. But right now it's straight out cold war. Many of the planets involved have no choice, others scatter to pick sides. An example would be you and I. I am here in attempts to join a more favorable side, where you have no choice in the matter. It's all on account of trump cards."

"Trump cards? What do you mean?" Meica handed Bulma some makeup supplies. Bulma took them and started to apply them lightly in areas she only needed it, she enjoyed being able to finally see herself in a mirror.

"Neither side really cares about my planet because to them we have nothing special to offer. Your planet has technology that could be beneficial, so King Vegeta has snagged you. And if you decline his offer, he will kill you and your planet."

"THAT IS SO CHILDISH!" Bulma started to fume but Meica interjected.

"Not in the least. Its war, either he gets you and increases his chances of winning or you die. That way the enemy can't get his hands on you and use it against him."

Bulma had to admit that in a sick and twisted way that made sense. She still didn't like the idea though. "Alright, so who is this enemy and why the hell should I choose Vegeta over him." Meica gave a small sigh.

"It's a long story, I can give you a quick, to the point version. I'm sure the prince will fill you in on everything later."

"Sounds good."

Meica looked at Bulma's set face in the mirror; she dropped the brush on the counter and carefully placed Bulma's hair around her face and around her shoulders. She had Bulma turn the chair and face her so that she could touch up the make up even to what Bulma had already done. She took a breath and explained...


	4. Chapter 4

"Dr. Briefs paced back and forth in his... daughter's office at the capsule corporation building. Several ships had landed carrying Saiyan soldiers. Some of them had taken off with several world leaders and corporate holders. Briefs was very aware of the situation however, as a particular group showed up and gave him a briefing. Somehow the planet had been thrown into a galactic war, and his daughter was in the middle of it. He deashed his cigarette and continued pacing. Saiyans were everywhere, talking with leaders, explaining current events. He still didn't understand why they had to take Bulma though. He also didn't understand the reasoning for Gokus' and Gohan's disappearance. They had refused to explain that.  
"Ms. Bulma Briefs, as president of this planet's top most technologically advanced company, as well as the creator behind most of the company's accomplishments made her a playing key. The King needs all his key players by his side in case of an invasion by enemy forces." The Saiyan had started that speech so well, but had left it with an unsatisfying end. As far as Dr. Briefs was concerned, she was not a key player. However true that his daughter was a genius and had been a main element to this company's growth, a good deal of what she had created had been laid out by himself, or they had both worked night after night, together. He had allowed his daughter to take the credit for her commitment. When he went to bed, she would stay up and keep working on it. And in the morning she would be up, coffee brewed and ten new ideas laid out in detail for him to look over. She deserved every bit of credit.  
It also helped convince the board that she would be a suitable replacement. With every note of her accomplishments, the less one of them were able to steal the seat. And now he wished he had never pushed her so much, because if he hadn't of pushed her, hadn't of let her get so involved with his problems... She would be home and not somewhere in the middle of space with blood crazed animals. He stopped his pacing and stared deep into the sky, with a sigh he stuffed his cigarette out and walk out of the office.

_  
"Sire the ship is empty. The crew... they are all dead. I have yet not found anything special about their cargo however. It's all food." Vegeta wanted to hit her in the face. He was about to tell her to test the food for poison, when he had a better idea.  
"We have plenty of food here on the ship, and I'm sure they won't be needing it. Tell your soldiers they may take a break to eat." Without waiting for a reply he cut the transmission. A satisfied smile upon his lips. If the idiots start to drop dead, then they drop dead. But at least he would know why that cargo ship was just floating about. Did the Muit really think they would be so stupid to fall for a trick like that? Vegeta however didn't cancel out other possibilities. An explosion, air borne disease, whatever the case, he had men keeping close eyes on the team. But he worried. What if it was something airborne... and didn't take a noticeable effect until much later? He couldn't cross out that the Muit weren't capable of such. Bio-technology was their specialty. And that's why The Saiyan Empire needed scientists from everywhere. They needed the advantage.  
Despite that in the last three years the Muit had yet to make an attack using bio engineering. He couldn't afford to let it slip his mind. Meica had brought that to his attention. He hated the woman, but she was a battle genius... next to him. She had a way of thinking around every corner. Nothing held a surprise for her. Which was a shame really, Vegeta enjoyed surprises.  
Vegeta eyed a small clock on the side of his computer screen. Time for dinner. He hit his door release allowing the chefs to bring his food in and began placing it on the table. His room was large with his personal bath and bed hidden in a separate room. This was a living area with couches, tables-all of which were covered with reports, maps, and countless other scraps of papers. He also had a communicator S.T.A.T. It basically allowed him to communicate to his entire crew with a touch of a button, and allowed for him to stay in command at all times. This area also had the dining area with a large table with seating for six. It was used for dinner meetings with his commanders. He never used it. Everything concerning his commanders he took care of BEFORE retiring to his personal quarters. Tonight he would have more than he ever had sit at that table. The chefs left with a bow, the door slid shut.  
He eyed the rest of the room. It was plain like the rest of the ship. Nothing special or spectacular, at home his quarters were done up with glorious tapestries and expensive furniture. All adorned with bright reds, the royal color, blacks, grays and golds. It was a beautiful sight and he enjoyed being surrounded with it. Although he didn't mind being on a ship a few galaxies away from his father either.  
Vegeta stalked over to the table, inspecting the food laid out. He hoped the woman would show up soon. This was a spectacular feast. He had ordered the meals to match some of the foods from Earth. He had been told that this Italian was a favorite amongst humans.  
A knock came; it must be Bulma and Meica. He walked to his door and pressed a button allowing them entrance. Meica bowed her head for a short moment and stood tall. Bulma glared with everything she had. She looked irritated with her back tight, and her arms crossed. Vegeta smirked then he motioned them in and sat down.  
"I shall take my leave then, Prince." Meica bowed and turned to leave but Vegeta stopped her.  
"No. You are to stay and eat with us Meica. I have your seat prepared."  
Meica wanted to roll her eyes. A Saiyan first and foremost. She urged Bulma to loosen up and sit down with a movement of her hand. When she didn't look like she was going to ease it, Meica pushed her from behind forcing her to move forward. Bulma sat down and looked over the food. Vegeta had already started. Meica took a seat and picked a few things here and their out of the meal. "Interesting choice Prince. What is it?" Bulma eyed the food. She knew what it was.  
"Earthlings call it Italian." Vegeta replied. Bulma glared him down.  
"Well, that's the part of the world it comes from. Meica, I suggest you try this. I think you will like it the most." Bulma said this harshly to Vegeta, but sweetly to Meica. She herself began to dig into the pasta she had suggested. She watched from the corner of her eye as Vegeta eyed her. Meica hid a smile. Bulma poured the red liquid into a glass and tried it. She was shocked to find it was a wine. "How did you..."  
"We have the ability to re-create anything we study. Groups were sent to gather anything that would make the other Humans more comfortable." Meica replied as she tried several things.  
"Wait... You mean I'm not the only one who was kidnapped!"  
"Of course not. The others were asked first before taken." Vegeta mocked her. She wanted to throw the fork at him. "Meica... I required you here tonight so that you could tell me what this little scientist is thinking." Bulma began to fume and imagine terrible things.  
"As you wish, Sire. At the moment she would like-"  
"What the hell do you want Vegeta!" Bulma shouted as she stood up from her seat. Her hands slamming down hard on the table.  
Vegeta smirked and replied smugly. "For you to sit down enjoy your meal, and otherwise remain quiet."  
...An hour later...  
Meica waited, along with Vegeta for Bulma to finish her meal. She was slowly picking her food out from her plate, then took her time wrapping it around the fork, and then would delicately place it within her mouth. All the while her thoughts were jumbled. Most of them threats or insults toward Vegeta. She found them humorous, and had to often keep herself from laughing or snickering. Vegeta rested his elbow on the table, and rested his chin in his hand. His finger tapped the side of his jaw impatiently. He wasn't going to last much longer.  
Meica poured herself another glass, drank it down, and poured another.  
"You will get drunk my dear Meica." Vegeta stated.  
"The more the merrier, Vegeta. I wouldn't worry. I can handle more than some of your elite."  
"So I've heard." His voice was flat with annoyance, she had not addressed him properly. Meica smiled in response. Memories flashed back to her from that night. She had out drank several Elite Saiyan warriors with something they called Red Moon. They hadn't been able to keep up with her little alone walk out of the room.  
"Are you done yet?" Vegeta was annoyed. Bulma didn't look up or say a word so Vegeta looked to Meica with a questioning glance.  
"You told her to sit down, enjoy her meal and be quiet... remember?" Meica took another drink, her eyes looking in the opposite direction to avoid Vegeta's stare. Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. His eyes focused on Bulma with a glare for business.  
"Hurry it up or I start to cut off those pretty little fingers. One by one."  
Bulma glanced at him with the corner of her eye and rolled her eyes. She did however eat her food a little faster. After about two more minutes Vegeta decided he didn't care if she talked with her mouth full. He should be used to that custom by now.  
He turned to Meica and asked "How much have you filled her in on? What does she know?"  
"A short version; but enough to see the point of having me here." Bulma answered. Seemingly done now with her meal she sat back, sipping on her wine.  
"So you know our struggle, and the problem."  
"What I don't understand is why, with your "almighty" power, you don't just kill the guy."  
Vegeta glared, Meica took a sip and watched. "Because we don't know where he is."  
"I thought he has a power level? Why can't you just use that to find him?"  
"Of course he has a power level! And what the hell do you mean that I use that to find him? How the hell is that supposed to work."  
Bulma had a look of shock. "You can't feel it?"  
"No." Vegeta had turned a slight red, he couldn't figure out if he should be insulted, or embarrassed due to a lack of ability.  
"Really?" Bulma took another sip to hide her smile.  
"OH! And I suppose YOU can?" He ground his teeth.  
Bulma smiled, looked at Meica, who was intrigued by Bulma's thought and smiled back. "That is interesting, I had no idea you could do that." She replied.  
"Apparently most of the universe doesn't" Bulma confirmed.  
Vegeta sat back in his seat looking between the two girls as they shared some secret. "WELL?" Meica was the one to answer.  
"It would seem that the earthlings have developed an interesting ability," Vegeta gave her an 'and' look so she continued in depth "something much like the scouters." She pulled hers out from a pack and set it on the table and looked at Bulma. "These devices can tell us where someone is and how many by detecting energy levels, so long as we are in a certain range." She looked back to Vegeta. "I guess the earthlings are able to detect energy levels at further distances... without the use of a device."  
The thought intrigued him. A skill like that would be incredibly useful, but somehow he doubted that it would do has Bulma had suggested. "How is it done?"  
Bulma answered his question. "Well, the z team learned to sense their opponent's energy levels. Every one has ki, even me however low." Bulma's voice dropped at the remembrance of the z team. "I don't know how it's done, but if Goku were here..."  
"Then that's settled. I will have him sent straight to Vegetasai where he can show me this little trick."  
"What about Gohan?" Bulma was furious with herself. She should have demanded to know where they were, what had happened to Goku and why? Vegeta gave her a level look.  
"The half-brat isn't your concern."  
"OH the hell he isn't! And what the hell happened to Goku. WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Bulma was standing now, with her finger pressed on the table indicating she demanded these answers. "Where the hell have they been taken? I demand to know what has happened to my best friend and Chichi's son!"  
Vegeta wanted to pound the girl to a pulp. But the fact that she and Kakarot had been best friends was a bit interesting. "Meica, your services are no longer required. You may leave." Meica gave Bulma a worried look, got up, gave a bow and left. Vegeta waited for the door to close and her retreating steps before he would answer. Bulma had her hands on her hips, her chin up. She was angry, confused and was beginning to lose her self control. Vegeta couldn't help but notice the tears that were trying to break free from her eyes. "Kakarot is a Saiyan. Don't ever forget that! His blood belongs to the Saiyan Empire. He is currently on a mission to test his level and worth. The details on what we did to him are not really your concern. But you will be happy to know that it didn't go as planned and we have men working on fixing his increasingly bad mood."  
"So he's some kind of experiment. And his son; what about him!" Bulma muttered through a tight jaw. Her crystalline eyes shone with hate and rage, it exited Vegeta.  
"The half-brat was sent off to be tested as well. He showed something that interested us."  
Bulma eyebrows knotted. "What do you mean?"  
"That boy showed incredible strength. From our guess, mixing Saiyan with human can create very powerful fighters... Even at young ages." Bulma was terrified by what this could mean. Would the Saiyans use human woman for breeding purposes? That was a bad thought. Hundreds, maybe more would be taken from their homes and forced to have intercourse with these... beasts. Bulma wasn't sure she could cooperate with them, not with stakes like that on the line. She could help them scientifically but submit to having them rape their women was a different issue.  
"Sire, we have trouble aboard the Muit ship." The transmission broke Bulma's train of thought. Vegeta was up and over at the computer. "Send all transmissions to my scouter. I will be on bridge shortly." He grabbed his cape that had been thrown off to the side and put it on his shoulders. He then grabbed his red scouter and placed it over his eye. He touched a button to start it up. He listened for a few minutes and then scowled. "You're coming with me woman. You will need to see this." Bulma didn't like that.  
They all but ran down corridors and halls. The second Vegeta was on deck he began to scream at people. Looking out the window, Bulma could only see the lone tiny ship and countless stars. Then a transmission came up on loud speakers.  
"Sire..." the female voice sounded strained and weak. Bulma could hear the battle raging on in the background. "It was a trap! Oh god... they... they aren't natural! TAMOTO watch out!" someone in the background screamed as something got him. It gurgled and made inhuman sounds. Another Saiyan yelled for them to get back. It sounded like they had all retreated to a back room.  
"Kesha report!" Vegeta barked.  
"Sire, we have 3 men down... The enemy it's... I don't know what it is Sire... It's' unnatur-." a huge bang and an explosion of some sort cut her short. Someone yelled at her to get to the ship. More fighting could be heard and then another explosion. "Sire, I have to leave, I have to come back! Karat and Stomps are staying behind to fight. I..." Vegeta looked angry.  
"Get to your ship and get here then." He said flatly and motioned for another Saiyan to end the transmission. "Get someone down to the dock to escort Kesha to the bridge. Alert medical. As soon as Kesha is on this ship destroy that ship!" The man he had pointed to bowed and left while others prepared to follow his orders.  
"What about the others aboard that ship?" Bulma asked quietly. Vegeta ignored her question.  
"Stand to the side, and don't move." Vegeta pointed to the spot he wanted her. She glared but complied. There wasn't much to be done but wait and watch. The room was tense as they waited. Through the windows Bulma could see the other ship and a small vessel come out from behind it. The small vessel began to fly towards them at an incredible speed, straight at the bridge.  
Vegeta glared! "What is she doing?" The others in the room stared. Someone shouted out that the ship was on a collision course! "Destroy it! Destroy both ships NOW!" The room snapped into full action at his order, only a moment passed and an explosion rocked the ship has both the smaller and the alien vessels were destroyed. Vegeta growled. "Who was on the mission?"  
"Sire alongside Kesha was Elite Warrior Tamoto, and Mid-class fighters Kelpa, Karat, Stomps, and Potta." Bulma watched a vein begin to pop out on Vegeta's forehead. Apparently she hadn't taken weak warriors with her after all.  
"Any ideas what sort of enemy Kesha was referring to?" Vegeta's voice was cold and hard, and his eyes reflected that even has the warrior replied 'no'. "Report the matter back to Command, be sure they inform the King of this matter and continue on course." Vegeta turned on his heel and stalked to the door has it slid open, he glanced at Bulma. "Move it woman."  
Bulma snapped out of her shock at what had happened, she gave a sorry glance out the window for the life that was just lost. She followed Vegeta out of the room and down a hall. He kept silent and walked briskly; it seemed he was headed to a particular section of the ship she hadn't seen before. The silence was driving her mad.  
"Where are we going?" She was tired of being dragged everywhere. Vegeta didn't reply, he continued to walk. "What I can't even get a simple question like that answered?" She stopped. "I am not going any further until you start explaining what the hell is going on! If you want me to help you, than you had better start explaining some things, Mister!" Her arms went to her hips and her nose shot into the air, it was her classic stubborn move.  
Vegeta stopped, turned around and then in a flash he was in right in front of her. His black coal eyes boring only inches away from hers. "You will address me has Prince Vegeta, and you would do well not to push your luck. You are not as safe from death as you believe to be." Bulma could see the seriousness in his eyes more from the sound of his voice. She could also see he was boiling and the images of what Goku had done flashed before her. Usually she would boil over herself, become stubborn and yell or whine. But after what she had witnessed she couldn't find those familiar feelings, instead she felt herself quiet and obey.  
Vegeta turned and walked once more and she followed quietly. He finally came to his destination and the door slid open. Once inside Bulma felt the awe and excitement wash over her. Could it be a science lab, was she really going to find a haven in this hell?  
Vegeta stood to the side and watched Bulma become a kid in a candy store. She studied the room looking at the machines, the test tubes, the computers, everything her hands could get on and for once seemed to be completely quiet. She stopped interested in a computer containing documents, at first he expected her to give up because everything was in a language she wouldn't understand, but instead she got down on her hands and knees and began working underneath the machine playing with some of the cords and components. He was shocked when she finally said something. "Could you hand me that scouter device on the table over there? You know, one of those things I've seen you guys wear to communicate and such." Vegeta let out a gasp of shock, but curiosity took over and he complied handing the item to her. She put it on and watched the screen flash for a moment then snickered. She got up and walked over to a small table set to the side of the room, it had all sorts of screws, drivers, and such. She started to take the scouter apart.  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta questioned.  
"It's simple really. All of your machines are in your native language, so obviously not going to be much use to me. Back on Earth I noticed that Raditz could read our language, so I figured this has some sort of translation device and I'm going to figure out what it is, flip its readout so it will translate your language into mine and then transfer that into your other computer systems allowing me to work."  
"So, I can assume that you will cooperate then?" She stopped and looked at him with a steady look.  
"Like you left me a choice?" She returned to what she was doing.  
He smiled. "I will have Totos join you. He can help you with anything you would need."  
"More like to make sure I don't make some doom device. I work better alone without someone watching over my shoulder. I promise to be on my best behavior." She slammed the driver down on the table and began to tinker with some of the inner workings of the scouter.  
"I have no doubts of that woman. If you did anything that would suggest danger I would end you on the spot. Totos is a scientist himself and will prove to be more useful than you would believe. Besides, I wouldn't want you to be hurt and slow your progress." He smirked and leaned against a wall, she had turned her head slightly to look at him with a scowl on her face.  
"Do you think I'm stupid or something? I won't accidentally blow something up!" Her shoulders were stiff, her back straight. Her stance reminded him of a Saiyan. These humans had more fire than previously thought.  
"Not exactly what I had in mind, but I actually could see that happening. You look like a clumsy fool, that dreadful hair of yours would probably be the root of the problem, maybe I should have someone chop it off." He moved quickly has a driver came hurling at him causing it to hit the wall next to him. He couldn't stop himself from laughing. This woman was unbelievably fun to annoy.  
"My hair is GORGEOUS, thank you! Better than anything I've seen on your monkeys! And I wouldn't be so smug, Prince-y-boy! This is a crappy piece of equipment" she waved the scouter at him "I have better stuff in my bathroom! You Saiyans are all bulk and no brains!" Vegeta's tail gave an excited twitch at the game. But he stopped himself short. Serious matters were waiting for him to make decisions and this woman was only distracting him.  
"Such a temper Ms. Briefs, doesn't take much to excite you and to treat a Saiyan Prince such a way. Doesn't seem very smart to me." He made his voice and eyes portray has much danger as they could, it wasn't very hard to do. "I have more important things to deal with, don't disappoint me." He turned on his heel and left, his cape fluttering out behind him with the self made wind. He stalked out of the room with her eyes boring into his back. He pushed her from his mind; he did have more important things to be concerned with.


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma's eyes scanned down the list Vegeta had given her. The Empire wanted everything from armour upgrades to weapons, all of which was within her capabilities but even she doubted that she could complete the entire list anytime soon. She sat the list down on her desk and glanced around the room. It had been a few days since Vegeta had brought her to her little haven and within that time she had already completely rearranged the room, upgraded the equipment and even had the time to scrounge together a few items to make it a little more furnished.  
She had worked tirelessly on getting the equipment up to her standards, at one point she was sure that she had been mumbling and laughing like a lunatic has she fussed over a few wires and tossed spare parts about; which had caused Totos to slowly back out of the room.  
Which she used the alone time to tap into the main computer systems. Her Saiyan comrades we're not going to willingly divulge any news about Gohan and Goku or her planet, so she found her own way. She still couldn't quite crack the codes on the classified documents sent to Vegeta so the news was sparse on Goku. What she had uncovered was unsettling but without cracking the codes she wouldn't know everything.  
Bulma let out a deep sigh, she wasn't sure she really wanted to know the rest on Goku. The news about Earth had been expected, they had officially joined the Empire. Earth was now officially apart of this galactic war and Bulma truly didn't believe that Earth was really prepared for such a jump. From the reports, however, Bulma couldn't deny that there was much choice, Earth would have eventually been sucked into it and at least this way they could have a chance to prepare and perhaps survive.  
Bulma leaned on the desk, propping her chin on her hand. She felt tired, and not just because of the lack of sleep due to nightmares, but also because of the sudden predicament of her life. She had analyzed every bit of information and had concluded that it would be her and her father's genius that would stand between Earth and the rest of the Universe. It would cost them both a great deal. They had once both agreed to only create items that would further life and not destroy it and now they were going to have to do the exact opposite. It was sickening to think of creating a weapon that could destroy thousands or even possibly millions, but the reality was they were creating weapons for a galactic wide war. They needed weapons that could destroy planets, killing trillions. That was a scenario that Bulma's mind didn't want to even begin digesting.  
"Too much brooding can cause wrinkles." Bulma jumped and wheeled around to face her interrupter.  
"You scared the life out of me, Meica!" Bulma screeched as she placed her hand over her heart to slow its pace.  
"Yes, but it did help bring a little color back to your face." Meica glided over to her, her face showing concern. "You look unwell, you need rest."  
"Unless one of those hairy brutes on this ship agrees to knocking me unconscious, I doubt that I will be getting any rest, anytime soon."  
Meica's face lit in a smile. "My dear, they are Saiyans, that could easily be arranged. May I suggest Napa? I think he would jump at the chance to get you unconscious!" Bulma's mouth dropped open as an image of Napa chuckling evilly over her unresponsive body invaded her mind. Meica chose this moment to laugh hysterically. "Stop your worrying, I don't think the man is smart enough to know what to do with a woman, even one awake and giving detailed instructions - with illustrations."  
Bulma blushed but laughed. It seemed like that was very close to the truth. Meica smiled and let Bulma laugh for a moment before placing her hand over hers. "You do need rest, Bulma. You cannot give your all to the Empire if you are running on empty. More importantly you will need to be at your peak for tomorrow." Bulma let her question show through her expression. "We will be arriving at Vegetasei. Believe me when I say that you will need to have your wits and stamina in order. The prince in the same room as his father is not a friendly environment and one wrong move or word can be a trigger to a massive explosion. And you, my dear, will have the unfortunate luck to be alone with them both for a time."  
"That bad? I had gotten the impression that Vegeta greatly admired his father." Meica's bobbed her head in agreement.  
"That is very true, but Saiyan society at times can be very complicated, particularly with family. The prince does indeed greatly respect his father, as does the entire Saiyan race. He is a very intelligent, handsome and powerful being. However, Saiyan royalty never truly bows to anyone, including each other and as the crown prince verging on the Age of Ascendance, Prince Vegeta's duty is to appear stronger than his father. The problem is that while the Prince must assert his power, as a Saiyan and a King, his father can not allow that assertion to go unanswered."  
Bulma folded her arms and dropped her chin in concentration. "I think I understand. They are hot blooded, thick headed men." The two women looked at each other and laughed. "But what did you mean by 'never truly bows to anyone'? Are you telling me that they are rulers higher than the Saiyan King. I thought he was the head of the Empire?"  
Meica's face hardened. "I've only heard the stories. Once the entire universe was ruled by a very cruel race. I cannot say much about them because our planet was not involved with the universe at the time, but they were powerful enough to have the Saiyans under their thumb. I am not clear on the details, but apparently a great force appeared and the old rulers were wiped out. Whoever it was that killed these old rulers vanished afterwards. This, as you know now, caused the entire universe to split. With the previous rulers disposed and no one to replace them, everyone began to scramble to be the ruler of the universe. And here we are - choosing sides and fighting for those choices to be our sovereign. Ours being the leader of the Empire, King Vegeta." Meica lightened her features. "Not a perfect choice, but better than the opposition."

Bulma's heart was racing as she stood in the docking area of the ship, surrounded by several Saiyans - a few familiar faces- and Meica. They were all waiting for the ship to land on the planet Vegetasei, Prince Vegeta stood calmly at the head of the line, followed by Napa, Totos, Herself and Meica by her side. A few Saiyans trailed behind them. Obviously they were all of higher rank, every saiyan had donned their finest armour. Aside from Vegeta's flaming hair and height, his flowing red caped clearly marked him apart from those around him.  
She had been given a few instructions, she was to keep up, stay in line and not speak. Napa had emphasized that last part. She quickly had figured out that they were in a parade of a sort and this was all on ceremony. They, the saiyans, had returned on a great conquest and were returning to show their valor and spoils - her - to their King.  
She was nervous, this was a new world and a place that would be her home for a while. She ached to see home, her family and friends - at least those that remained. She clenched her fists and tilted her head down letting her hair slide over her eyes and cover her face. She would have to find the strength to face the challenges ahead, to protect her home and loved ones. That would become her new mantra, she was here and would endure to protect what she loved.  
Looking up she caught Vegeta's profile. He had turned his head so slightly to observe her, in his eye she could see that he knew she was scared. He snapped his head forward just as the ship was making its descent. The ship gave a subtle shake and groaned lightly as it pushed through the planet's atmosphere. Bulma unclenched her fists and willed her body to relax. She would not be afraid, she would learn something from even these brutes and would not show fear but strength. Even as she made the silent oath in the back of her mind she wondered how long she would be able to keep it.  
The ship gave a final jolt as it hit the surface. The hum of the engines quieted as they died down, everyone in the room took that as a queue, quieting and tightened their formation. Anticipated swept across everyone as they waited. Meica shot a quick glance at Bulma and gave her a comforting smile. Bulma returned the smile and gave a small nod in appreciation. The loud hiss filled the room as the bay doors slide open. Bright red light filled the space between the doors. It caused Bulma to squint at its onslaught. The red light pooled into the room as the doors fully slid open, the rich color coated everything before her and for a moment she thought that it made everyone and everything look coated in blood. The thought was quickly set aside as the sudden rush of cheers and screams assaulted her ears.  
The progression started down the ramp and Bulma's heart began to beat faster as the sound became uproarious as Vegeta's form emerged from the ship. Vegeta appeared to not notice the large crowd that had come to see him. He didn't acknowledge anyone and kept a brisk pace. Bulma struggled to keep up as she took in the sight. The path led straight from the ship to a large building, either side of the path packed with cheering Saiyans and a few other races. The source of the red light was the giant red sun, it was setting - or perhaps rising- just behind the building of their destination causing the building to be obscured by the light. It was a beautiful sight to see as the red light seemed to embrace this building and spread its warmth across the valley.  
As they drew closer the building became less obscured revealing a towering palace of white. Red banners draped systematically across its surface, some were so long that just one could easily become a closet full of dresses for Bulma. Several Saiyans lined the palace stairs, all were on one knee with a fist over their heart welcoming the Prince home. The progression made their way up the staircase to an open veranda where they were greeted by a few elite soldiers and the King. The progression stopped a few feet away, though Vegeta continued forward to greet his father.  
King Vegeta was a great deal taller than Vegeta but they both shared the wildfire hair, the King's appeared a shade lighter. Bulma couldn't make out much more than that from her position. Soon the King and Prince seemed to be done with whatever formalities they needed to, the King gave his nod and walked into the towering palace. The Prince passed his own nod to Napa and followed his father inside. The progression broke as Napa barked a few quick orders. Meica grabbed Bulma's hand and lead her around the side of the building to a separate entrance.  
"You will need to get ready. A change of clothes and a quick dab of lipstick before your meeting." They went through an open archway that lead to a hallway that branched off in several directions. Meica made quick strides that didn't leave Bulma time to get an idea of where they were, so instead she focused on not tripping over her own feet. The halls seemed strangely empty but a distant sound of chattering and movement indicated that the building was lively somewhere. Meica nodded to a couple of guards standing outside of a door.  
"Ambassador Meica Tulika Ek, Second Class and escort to Prince Vegeta. This is Doctor Bulma Briefs, Ambassador and guest to King Vegeta. We are here at the request of his Majesty."  
"The Queen is away, but gave you permission to use her rooms. I suggest you hurry, the King expects you in 10 minutes." The voice emitted by the guard shocked her for moment, she had not noticed that the guards before her were women. The guard who had not spoken opened the door and Meica led Bulma through the door.  
The room was what appeared to be a giant spa connect to envy invoking closet. A small pond was at the far room with a small flowing waterfall that fell into its far end. Around that was an open closet filled with clothes, next to that was a plush chair stationed at a table filled with cosmetics.  
"No time for a bath I'm afraid." Meica rushed into the closet and grabbed a few things as Bulma gawked at her surroundings.  
"This is the Queens? I didn't think Saiyans cared for such things." Bulma walked to the pond and dipped her fingers in. It was warm, but not the steaming hot she liked with her baths. "Why isn't the Queen here? I wouldn't want some stranger to enjoy my things without meeting them first."  
Meica came out of the closet with a black garment and boots. "I doubt the Queen makes much use of this room. You were right in thinking Saiyan women aren't that dedicated to gussying up as we are. Put these on, quickly please."  
Bulma pulled her borrowed saiyan tight suit and booties off. She looked at the strange garment and came to the conclusion it was a dress. As she slipped it on she realized it was a material much like the battle suits. It conformed to her body in many places, but flowed out at the waist only slightly - it was very simple and not something she would have chosen for herself. She slipped the boots on as Meica rummaged through the make up on the counter deciding on a shade of lipstick.

Bulma had never been a shy one, or one to feel intimidated when entering into a room, particularly into rooms that were about business. On this occasion, however, of entering into an unknown room upon an unknown planet that had a sun which engulfed the world with a fire bright red, only to be met by these two pairs of cold black eyes. Her heart stopped for a moment and she felt shear panic. Black didn't even come close to the description of their eyes as they bore into her. They made a shiver strike down the length of her spine and the darkness in their depths giving rise to the hair on her arms. Only at this moment did she fathom that this was the room where she would bargain her soul. She was in Hell and the Devils were waiting - and they were not pleased. The room reeked of danger.  
LIke perfect predators they both sensed her fear. The king gave a small smile and motioned his hand to a seat. The smile was not one meant to reassure her, instead it held the distinct hint that he enjoyed her fear.  
Her feet moved heavily towards the chair. Even to her it seemed to take an unceremoniously long time. Vegeta's eyes squared onto her. He sat nonchalantly, his elbow propped on the table with his loosely clenched fist against his face which barely concealed his rock hard frown.  
"The terms are, Mrs Briefs," The king's quiet toned seemed to drop the temperature a few degrees, "that you will give the technological push my son needs to ascend and in doing, save the Empire and your planet or die trying."  
Bulma was stunned. She had no idea what he was talking about. "Those are not really terms." She blurted, apparently even in dire situations she couldn't help but be herself.  
The King's smirk widened. "Perhaps. I believe your people have a saying, 'Do or die'? My son disagrees, believes it would be better to have you enrich our soldiers with weapons. I, however want to carry on the Saiyan way."  
Vegeta's fist slammed down on the table."How can achieving the ultimate level of Saiyan through a science experiment be the Saiyan way!? It would be nothing more than a disgrace! The way of our people is to fight and achieve greatness with our own sweat and blood! How could you say that being a guinea pig to some alien is our people's way!?"  
"OUR people will not survive! This is our only option!" The King all but hissed out. "I am not asking you to become some machine! I am asking you to entertain the idea that the secret to Super Saiyan is locked in your genetics and she could find the key! As Prince it is your DUTY to do what is necessary and commanded!"  
Vegeta's fist upon the table unclenched as he stood, his eyes intent upon his father. He placed both hands upon the table and it begun to glow around his fingers in an eerie orange. "As you command." The table disintegrated as Vegeta turned and left the room.  
The King watched him go, Bulma sat unmoving in her chair too stunned from the prickling mass amount of energy left in the room. Her body chilled from the cold sweat that had formed.  
"Speak women, before I think you no longer remain alive." King Vegeta's voice was surprisingly soft for the situation.  
"What..." Bulma clenched her eyes trying to regain control of her body. "What is a Super Saiyan?"  
HIs relaxed pose in his seat did not change as he raised his hand to lightly touch his forehead. He appeared almost poetic, a King sprawled in a throne with his hand upon his brow in a gesture of grief and thought. "A legacy of the Crown. Our blood is supposed to hold the greatest power a Saiyan could ever possess and something our ancestors wielded. It is power enough that we could bend the universe to our will, a power that was prophesied to re-emerged through my son." He gave her a level look. "It has yet to show any signs of emergence."  
"You want me to force it out, if it exists, to make him a god? What kind of god would he be?"  
King Vegeta stood from his chair and stepped to her side, looking like a god himself he turned a subtle gaze down to her with his chin held high."  
"Not a god, Mrs Briefs. A true Saiyan King whose legacy and power is so great that it can be linked back to the death of our god. Help him achieve his potential and become the one who brings back a power greater than any god."  
Bulma's throat dried up. The King sounded mad, what power could surpass that of Kami? Has he left the room her stomach slowly sunk. They didn't view this as a myth and a what if, they were so desperate they clung to it with religious fervor. They were desperate, or worse, it was true.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is rather... unprecedented. Are you sure, my love?" Meica rolled her eyes as she said the words. She was indifferent to the notion of love, but it was a code to keep unwanted listeners from too quickly understanding the message being conveyed.

The voice on the other end of her flickering static com-screen sounded more convincing than her own, but only slightly. "I know, I know. My family feels it is best, we can not delay the plans any further. The marriage date is set, we have to move more quickly." Her contact clearly understood that this last phrase may be too easily understood, so he quickly added. "We don't know if their will be time later. I love you and hope you understand."

"I understand. The wedding will commence as your family wishes." She disconnected the call. She looked at nothing in particular as she thought through her predicament. She was barely on schedule for the previous deadline, but now her superiors had moved the dead line up. Things were clearly escalating elsewhere in the universe that she was not made aware of. She also wondered if King Vegeta would be suspicious of her wish to leave so soon, she already felt that he was onto her. Paranoia was both a plague and benefit in her line of work.

She was optimistic however. The human female had clearly taken a liking to her faster than expected and perhaps it would not be too terribly difficult to sway her to their cause. Time was precious though, and she had noticed the small spark between Bulma and the Prince which could be a problem, but her chances of successes were good. The saiyan Kakarott had certainly given Bulma enough reason to distrust the Saiyans. She could have an alternate option of convincing Bulma to escape with her; either she would convince her or force her to help with her people's wishes.

Meica opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a slender, metallic device. She lifted it to her lips, pressed a small button and inhaled deeply. It was a small secret of hers, one which if her superiors knew about would immediately condemn her. The narcotics warm and numb feeling began to spread through her limbs before she began to exhale.

Something Meica had noticed and logged for future use was Bulma's attachment to the half-breed boy. If Bulma were to discover his whereabouts within the palace, she may not want to leave - which would be a serious problem. Of course, she could orchestrate an accident for the boy; perhaps something that vindicated the Prince. That would certainly spur Bulma's emotions making her easier to manipulate.

She took another long drag as she contemplated the pros and cons of her plots. The narcotic made the tips of her fingers tingle and her thoughts began to drift to darker places. She would rather be slipping into the Prince's quarters; to silently creep up to his sleeping form and watch his chest rise and fall in the rhythm of sleep. She moaned a little at the thought of slowly, intimately running the tip of her slender blade across his neck, watching his life ebb away.

Heavy black smoke choked the air and obscured the once blue sky above. What had been a prosperous, peaceful city was now a crumpled city of rubble and corpses. Raditz wasn't sure if he should be looking at this scene in awe or fear. They had arrived at the planet only two hours previously. He looked around for the other members of the group, they seemed to be in the same emotional dilemma he was experiencing. This society may have been peaceful, but they were by no means a weak society. It had been estimated that it would take several days if not weeks to subdue the planet with a full Saiyan invasion force. But he had just watched his brother single handedly take out one of the larger cities on the planet.

Raditz lifted from the ground and slowly flew to his brother's location. Kakarot was kneeling, hunched over in a crater, the epicenter of his attack. Has Raditz lowered down to his brother's location he observed that his hand's dug into the dirt around him in death grip, his breathing was hard and sweat seemed to pour from his forehead. Raditz felt some ease at this, expending that much power had greatly weakened his brother. That might make him easier to handle.

Raditz carefully approached his brother, he didn't want to find out the hard way if Kakarot was still in a killing mood.

"All better now? Or should we take out the wildlife too?" Raditz wasn't sure how to talk to his probably insane brother. Humor seemed like a good starting point - it was his fall back tactic. The soft laugh that came from Kakarot affirmed Raditz assumption and relaxed a little of the tension in his shoulders.

"Maybe just a few. I'm feeling a little hungry." Kakarot only made it halfway up before passing out. Raditz stared at his brother's rather embarrassing posed, motionless body. Raditz audibly sighed, either from frustration or gratitude. He would have to carry his brother back to camp, which was annoying, but he didn't have to worry much about what his brother might do for a while either. It didn't matter much what he thought, it was what it was, and what it was, was an uncomfortable flight to camp.

A warm sensation tingled up his arm as his fist made contact to the foot soldier's jaw, his movement's so fast that Vegeta could watch the reaction of the soldier's face in slow motion. He also watched as some spit from the soldier's jaw was projected to the glove on his other hand. Vegeta's emotions took over and his now spit covered fist landed a furious stab -and a twist to remove the saliva- into the soldiers stomach. The pain was too much for the soldier as he collapsed, unconscious.

Vegeta had made his way to the training halls in the hopes that some fighting would ease the anger he felt at his father, or more accurately at himself. If he had only been the one to achieve Super Saiyan, the need to try and coax it out in an experiment would be unnecessary. This war would have already been decided! The truth was that he had failed to achieve the ultimate status, that his people were dying across the universe and that their last hope relied on the blue haired women.  
Vegeta didn't like the notion much at all, he liked it even less that his father had kept his true purpose for the women hidden. Had Vegeta known of his father's plans, he would have killed her upon their first meeting. He also couldn't stop himself from questioning just how his father had come to know about the women or the wayward Saiyan Kakarot. How much was his father hiding from him?

Vegeta spun on his heel and left the training halls, no amount of training was going to solve this problem. But what was his course of action? He should go speak with his father and discover the secrets he was keeping. No, that wouldn't go well, not after the way he had left the meeting. Vegeta loved a fight, but he wasn't stupid enough to jump into one he couldn't win. Perhaps there were other ways of obtaining the information? One of the advisers to his father, perhaps; one of them would surely spill everything they knew?

He wandered the halls aimlessly as he contemplated his plan. So lost in thought he hadn't noticed that he had passed Bulma, if she hadn't mumbled something he would have kept walking.

"Uhm... Vegeta?" Her voice, something about it caused a strange tingling sensation at the base of his spine. It had to be because of the fight with the soldier, that or her voice was just that horrible.

Turning his head to look at her. "Hmph. Too stupid to find your way back to your room?" In all truth, he had no idea where her room was located. His words apparently rang some truth to them as her stance dramatically changed. She went from looking like a lost puppy to a ferocious cat, her fists balled up and her nose shooting into the air, the gravcontrol collar around her neck helped complete the image.

"That isn't the problem! I know exactly where I am!" They both knew that was a lie.

Vegeta couldn't help but give his signature smirk as he turned completely toward her. He folded his arms and leaned a little towards her, "Oh? Then where are you?"

"Stuck in a hallway with a Royal Jackass!" She spun on her heel and began to walk away as Vegeta found himself laughing. Why he allowed her to speak and act in such a manner to him was complexing. Something about it was enjoyable, were it anyone else they would be dead.

"Stop women." She kept on walking. He admired her bravery, or stupidity. He wasn't sure.

It didn't take any effort on his part to summon the energy to quicken his speed. To her it must have appeared that he miraculously appeared in front of her. Leaning against the wall he crossed his arms and legs and gave her a sullen look. "Walking away from the a crowned Saiyan Prince is very stupid. Lucky for you, you have a nice ass." The amount of color being added to her cheeks along with her subconscious pull of her hands on the black dress was almost enough to make him chuckle. He only visibly smirked.

"That is a better look on you. Now, if you are done having a tantrum perhaps we can locate your room? Do you have any idea where you were assigned?"

Bulma took a moment longer than normal to answer. He suspected she was trying to decide if she should yell at him some more or accept his offer of help. After a few seconds she clearly had an answer.

"I was told that the rooms I am staying in are the Queens." Vegeta's playful nature subsided. The Queen wasn't exactly someone he thought highly of. He tried to stay away from her wing as much as possible.

"Her rooms are in the other direction." He pushed himself from the wall and began to walk past Bulma. "Follow, we might as well discuss the situation at hand." Her footsteps quickly matched the pace of his own.

She didn't waste much time getting to the point. Her tone was one of no nonsense. "Do you believe in this idea of a Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta thought about that question for a moment. "You don't understand Bulma. I know it to be real." Vegeta had no doubt that she was looking at him like he was some religious fanatic. "That isn't the problem at hand, the question is how exactly are you going to help me achieve this form?"

Bulma sighed out loud, "I don't understand fully what it is. And even if I did, from what I do understand it is genetic. I am a genius with machines, but genetics are not my strong point. I was prepared to create weapons, not... whatever this is."

Vegeta stopped and turned to look at her. "That is precisely what I told my father. He foolishly thinks that you will somehow be the key to my ascension." If it is mine to claim at all.

She looked at though she was considering his words.  
"Tell me more about it. Your father seems to think that only you can achieve it, and I can help you. I have to think that somehow this is linked to training." She projected confidence, but Vegeta had been in enough battles to sniff out a bluff.

"I get the impression that you are trying to grasp at dead ends." He turned and before he could finish the movement Bulma snapped.

"I get the feeling you have a severe complex issue." Vegeta lost all motive to move forward. Was she speaking sexually or... to his height? He wasn't sure which he should be more angry about. He didn't speak for a moment. Just looked down at the floor in thought.

"Bulma," He Knew that using her name as he did would unnerve her. He let it sink for a moment before continuing. "This isn't about me."

"As much as it might pain you!" she snapped quickly. He quickly looked at her. He couldn't help but smirk, she was quick. Prideful. letting her emotions get the better of her.

"Something we have in common." He all but whispered. That did seem to shake her. He continued walking. "It doesn't matter what you or I think or feel, only that our choices will affect the universe. It will change the lives of those that we know and many more that we don't"

He sensed that she had stopped. He turned his head slightly. Her head was turned down towards the floor. Her fists balled at her sides. "Now what, women?" He was losing patience.

"Chi Chi... Gohan and Goku... Your choices have affected -" her voice choked with sorrow "You play with lifes. And - well - I..." She was choking on her sobs. Vegeta would normally be disgusted about this type of display, but for some reason he wanted to unravel this women. What was she trying to say? He mentally slapped himself, it didn't matter. This woman didn't matter! He turned from the vision of her struggle and forced his feet forward. The universe was a dangerous place, only the strong survived. He focused on this as he continued to walk even if she didn't seem to follow. He couldn't be swayed to the weakness of others, even for a moment. It would pass. It was unimportant. Only the strong would win. Only the strong survive! This he repeated to himself, in a desperate attempt to believe it true.

_

Bulma collapsed on the bed the moment she was in the room. She was exhausted. Every emotion she had been pushing to the back of her mind surged forward, all with the few words Vegeta had said. The few utterly stupid, insignificant, silly, few words! She couldn't allow herself to believe that everything that happened, everything she suffered was just a roll of the dice. She didn't want to just accept the atrocities that had happened, they had to have more meaning than a convenience to an alien prince! The logical part of her brain clashed with the emotional. Everything crashed into pieces around her.

She was frustrated with the whole scenario. With everything that had happened. With Vegeta's attitude. She was utterly lost and alone and every bit of the emotion surged forward, breaking through her resolve.

"Bulma?" A quiet voice reached out to her. Meica. A shift in the mattress as a body sat down. A comforting hand on her arm.

Bulma lost all control, she dove into Meica's lap like a child. Meica welcomed her like a mother, caressing her hair and whispering words of understanding and encouragement.

"What do I do?" Bulma heard herself whimper. In the quiet that followed before Meica answered, Bulma internally agonized the question. Where was her strength?

"Listen to me Bulma." Strength, Bulma could hear its resonance in her voice and responded. "You are not lost, not permanently. Find your defiance and you will find yourself. I am here for you. You can trust me."

The reasonable, logical part of her brain shut down. Bulma allowed her emotions to take over and to find comfort, release, in Meica. She was her friend, her only friend. Meica was the light at the end of the tunnel. She could trust her.

Meica's smile was lost on Bulma in her emotional state.


End file.
